


A Rainy Thursday

by wysaric



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wysaric/pseuds/wysaric
Summary: Vaal and Malcam met in a very boring way.





	A Rainy Thursday

Rain drops hit violently against the glass windows of the cafe as calm jazz music played inside. Malcam continued sweeping the floor as he quietly hummed along to the song, getting lost in his thoughts.  
He muttered something about his rent under his breath, possibly making a mental note that the payment as due soon.

Suddenly the door swung open, the little bell chiming semi-chaotically, as a man rushed in from the downpour. He let the door close behind him and sighed with a bit of relief to be out of the dreary weather. Malcam quickly set aside his broom and walked to the counter, resuming his prior position at the cash register. 

“Hello, how can I help you today?” He cheerily asked the other as he walked to the counter.

The customer moved his bangs back into place and smiled warmly at Malcam. 

Oh geeze, he’s cute. Malcam thought as the customer smiled. He felt his face heat up a little and he asked, “What can I get for you?”

The man looked at the menu and thought aloud, “Uh, let me see..”And then glanced down to his hand and scoffed, “Dang it! I knew I should’a used sharpie!” 

Malcam looked from the man’s expression to his hand, wondering what exactly he meant by that. He felt a little shallow for hoping the man wasn’t talking about a phone number that he possibly wrote on his hand.

“Hey, can you help me figure out what this says?” The man held out the hand to Malcam.

As the barista looked at the smudged scribbles of words, the customer continued explaining, “My boss sent me out on a coffee run and everyone ended up wanting something. I might be able to figure it out if you list stuff off, but like, I don’t want to make you do that.”

That’s why we have a menu… He thought in response.

With a small but sweet laugh, Malcam nodded and said, “Sure, I can help you out.” He took another look at the hand and ended up deciphering the hieroglyphics displayed to him. 

—-

“So, a vanilla bean cappuccino, Pumpkin spice latte with no whip cream, and Caramel mocha. Anything else?” Malcam echoed as he typed in the order to the register.

“Nope! That’s it!” The other chirped.

“Can i get a name for that order?”

The customer looked around, and chuckled, “Dude, I’m the only one here.”

Malcam laughed it off, whether for feeling either caught or silly for asking he wasn’t sure, and responded, “Oh, my bad. Just a force of habit.”

The customer smiled and said, “Don’t worry about it. It’s Vaalentino, by the way.”

—–

It didn’t take long for the order to be made. Though he would be lying if Malcam didn’t admit to himself that he was trying to take his time. He wanted to muster up the courage to talk more to Vaalentino, but he didn’t even know where to start. Instead he’d just steal small glances at the other as he scrolled on his phone.

“Order for Vaalentino!” Malcam called out as he placed the final drink in the carrier. 

Vaalentino hopped to his feet and walked over to the counter, picking out some straws before taking the carrier with his free hand. “Thanks, man!” He said casually. 

“Anything else I can get for you, sir?” Malcam asked, smiling a genuine smile to the other.

“Nah, I think that’s it. Thanks though!” Vaalentino turned on his heel and headed towards the door, leaving just enough time for Malcam to call out-

“H-have a good day! Come back again soon!”

He’d never meant those words so sincerely in his entire career.


End file.
